Death of Prejudice
by Chibizoo
Summary: Society conforms everyone, and gives everyone a stereotype. Perhaps it is this stereotype which creates each character, but it is also this stereotype which destroys them. A fic about prejudice.


Author's notes:  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. That's all I dare to say in a society like ours…  
  
*********************************  
  
"The best are lack all conviction  
While the worst are full of passionate intensity…"  
  
- W.B. Yeats, "The Second Coming"  
  
********************************  
  
Death of Prejudice  
  
It all began when a blanket of silence fell over the peaceful city, smothering the glittering night   
lights with a morbid darkness.   
  
Yuugi blinked as suddenly, the lights on his room gave a heavy shudder before collapsing and   
disappearing into nothingness. The boy immediately shot a hand out to fumble with the lamp switch,   
turning it on. Only to realize that the lamp was already turned on, and still dark at that.  
  
Sighing, Yuugi stood up from his seat, making an incredible amount of noise as he tried to   
navigate across his pitch-dark room. His hand blindly groped for the doorknob, only hoping that his entire   
house had not been affected by this sudden power failure. After all, he still needed to get his homework   
done and receive top marks for it, as to sustain his "A" average smugly written on his report card.   
  
Yuugi made another fumble for the knob, stumbling over who-knows-what and almost hitting his   
head against the wall.   
  
//Aibou, you look absolutely ridiculous.// Of course, Yuugi's Yami had to remark during this   
situation.   
  
Yuugi ignored the comment and this time, he finally found the knob! With a triumphant shout, he   
twisted the knob, dramatically pushing the door with all the weight of his four-foot frame. The door came   
apart in a resounding "whomph", swinging widely open only to reveal the same abysmal darkness as was   
currently apparent in his room.   
  
"Well," Yuugi muttered to himself, knowing that his Yami would catch on. "At least I got out of   
my room."  
  
Yuugi was able to take a resplendent number of four steps before he hit the shelves in his closet.   
His Yami vainly trying to smother laughing was also heard.   
  
*****************************************  
  
Kaiba cursed as his computer suddenly shut down, and he banged his fists heavily against the   
keyboard, cursing even harder, since he had forgotten to save in the middle of his intense session. The CEO   
ran a hair through his head. What were they going to think if he couldn't salvage his work in time?   
  
The brown-haired boy narrowed his eyes. He was going to get his computer up no matter what it   
took. Yet, how did one reboot their computer, when the source of the problem was not the system itself, but   
a power failure?  
  
Kaiba continued to muse, ignoring the cheerfully flashing screen in front of him, which luridly   
disrupted his attention. Worse of all, the screen kept on flashing the same words. Finally, the CEO couldn't   
take it any longer.   
  
"Stop flashing those stupid words!" He screamed at his computer, looking for a something to   
cover up that annoying "Battery Power Low" currently splayed across his screen. Momentarily, he paused,   
as a startling revelation flew across his brain. And then, Kaiba knew.   
  
"Ah ha!" The boy shouted in elation, rocketing into the air from his seat. "I bet you _Pegasus_ put   
a virus in my system!"  
  
Satisfied, the CEO sat down on his chair, chuckling to himself as he began to re-write on the   
keyboard a counter-virus program – preferably one that would also pay revenge for Pegasus's dirty trick.   
  
An alert suddenly lit up across his screen, and Kaiba absentmindedly clicked it, only to reveal a   
small blue window, displaying a message across it. Carefully, the CEO read the message, viciously intent   
on not missing a word:  
  
{ Joey the Great: Hey Akiba, how come you didn't respond to my messages?  
  
Joey the Great: Yo.. Akiba? Earth to Akiba?  
  
Joey the Great: Geez. Did I piss you off or something? }  
  
And so, as Kaiba scrolled down the window, the message continued on like this for some time.   
Finally, the messages came to a prompt end.   
  
Kaiba frowned. Who the heck was "Akiba"? He brooded to himself the same question until   
finally, he realized that he knew no one called Akiba. Yet, he knew of a "Kaiba". The boy's hands flew   
across the keyboard, fingers hitting the destined keys with stunning accuracy:  
  
{ Akiba: Sorry, Joey, but I have to run. My computer is low on batteries. }  
  
The CEO sent the message with a satisfied thump of the "Enter" key, watching as the wonderful   
instant messaging program automatically relayed his message. Wasn't technology great these days?  
  
{ Joey the Great: Awwww.. maybe we can talk next time.   
  
Akiba: Yeah. I got to go now. }  
  
And then, Kaiba closed the window and his computer, feeling satisfied that he had finished his   
urgent business. His head hit the doorframe moments later.   
  
*****************************************  
  
Jounochi sighed wistfully as he closed his instant messaging window, regretting the fact that he   
would once again have to leave the wonderful world of conversation and plunge his heart back into reality.   
He was glad that he had someone like Akiba, who actually cared, and would often reply during online   
sessions with condolences and understanding for all of Jounochi's woes. It was too bad that he could never   
meet that Akiba person, although Jounochi had tried a few times to get Akiba to say at least where he lived.  
  
'Oh well', the blonde-haired boy thought, watching as his father's laptop battery power switched   
to a threatening 20 percent. He was going to have to quit the computer anyway. The boy spent some time   
musing on how badly his dad would punish him for using the computer at the wrong time. Deciding that he   
really didn't care, the boy leant back on his chair, arms folded behind his head as he stared into the blank   
ceiling.   
Sure, life was hellishly depressing, and Jounochi had considered suicide more than once, but it   
was a good thing that he had people like Yuugi and Akiba around to support him. And then, he   
remembered that tomorrow was a school day, and his heart momentarily fell.   
  
Darn. That would mean that he would have to suffer another day of seeing snobs like Kaiba.   
Jounochi clenched his fists. That so-called CEO was so _damn_ annoying, thinking that he was superior to   
the world and couldn't stand the sight of anyone.   
  
Momentarily, Jounochi stuck his nose into the air, pretending to act like a stuck-up prig. "Look.   
I'm a stuck up prig and my name is Kaiba. I don't care a hell for you feelings so you can get out of my   
breathing space."  
  
There was a good pause before the blonde-haired boy broke into laughter, taking a swig of his   
Root Beer. Yet, since it was still dark, he managed only to choke and spit out a foul liquid that oddly smelt   
of fermented wine. But it tasted good, so he drank it down. Heck, if his father could, then why not him?  
  
****************************************  
  
"Listen boy. You are my slave. Got it?" The white-haired figure hissed as he grabbed a hold of   
someone's hair; someone who looked almost like a replica of himself.   
  
Ryou bit back a muffled cry. He knew this would only anger his Yami more. "Yes. I am your   
slave."  
  
"Good." Having got that point across for the millionth time, Yami-Bakura leant against the seat of   
the couch. And realizing that it was slightly uncomfortable in the dark, deducted that it was a chair. The   
Yami mentally cursed to himself. Damn this stupid darkness – he couldn't see a thing.   
  
Realizing that his Yami hadn't made an advance on him beside the verbal, Ryou collapsed onto   
the ground with a sigh, only to yelp painfully as his Yami dragged him up again by the hair. Oh yeah – he   
had forgotten his hair. Again, Ryou made another silent resolution to cut his hair one day. It would sure   
prevent him from getting abused that way so much. And then, realizing that his Yami might find other   
ways to hurt him, scratched the mental note away from his list of mental notes.   
  
Slightly peeved that the darkness blinded his sadistic pleasures, Yami-Bakura growled, sighing in   
satisfaction as he felt Ryou wince. He loved being evil!   
  
"Uh… Yami-Bakura?" Ryou timidly spoke up, voice tinged with confusion and sorrow.   
  
"What is it?" Snarled Yami-Bakura, annoyed at his thoughts being interrupted.   
  
"I-I was j-just wondering…" Ryou continued.   
  
"Stop stuttering!" Yami-Bakura cuffed his other with his free hand rather absently. "Just say the   
damn phrase already!"  
  
Ryou sniffled, and took in a deep breath before continuing. "I was just wondering… _why_ are   
you so evil?"  
  
Yami-Bakura gave his other a blatant look. "Why? Does evilness need a reason now?"  
  
"Doesn't everything need a reason?" Ryou replied. "There must have been something that   
happened to make you evil. Please. I want to help you and understand _why_ you react so harshly to your   
emotions. I bet you the secret to all your bitterness is your agonized heart, seeking to find the revenge that-"  
  
  
"Shut up." Yami-Bakura silenced Ryou with a kick, causing the white-haired boy to grunt and fall   
on all fours. The Yami mentally shuddered: Ryou was getting too close to the truth. "I'm sadistic because   
I've been born this way. I _don't_ need a reason!"  
  
And as Ryou braced himself against his Yami's blind kicks in the darkness, he make a mental note   
to buy his Yami some flowers.   
  
****************************************  
  
"So, how's life?"   
  
Honda and Anzu were currently sharing a glass of strawberry milkshake, each having a straw of   
their own to suck on. After the previous night with the power failure, both of them decided to take their   
miserable spirits out to the café for lunch time.   
  
Honda paused, taking another thoughtful sip of the milkshake. "Not too good." He finally   
confessed.   
  
"Me too." Anzu replied. "People are starting to get on my nerves. They always pretend that there   
is _something_ they must fulfill in life, that they actually have a purpose." She began laughing, chuckling   
to herself. "Funny actually. To think that we are actually _destined_ for something."  
  
"Not that funny." Honda interrupted. Upon seeing that the milkshake was already half-full, he   
began sipping on it harder. "I think life is great! You just have to stop caring or worrying about what others   
say about you. 'Cause if you do, then you're just getting sucked into that great big hole called society."  
  
"Yeah." Anzu agreed. "I think that society can just screw itself over! I'm sick of everybody's   
prejudices, and I'm even sicker of people automatically giving you a stereotype the moment they see you."  
  
"Stereotype is such a harsh word." Commented Honda. "They would use something like 'first   
impressions' – it gives a more appealing air."  
  
Anzu snorted. "You mean, it gives everyone else a more appealing air. For me, it's a load of crap."  
  
Honda simply shrugged. "The 'load of crap' for you might be someone else's life and ideal goal.   
After all, you should never take anything for granted." Having said that, the brown-haired boy sucked in   
the last bit of strawberry milkshake with one gigantic inhale.   
  
"Ick." Anzu commented. "Refresh my memory on why I had to share a milkshake with you?"  
  
Honda batted his eyelashes. "Cause I'm you type, Anzu-chan."  
  
A waitress whom happened to pass by heard the conversation. "You do make a great couple   
together." Was her comment before she placed the bill on the table.   
  
Honda and Anzu exchanged a momentary glance before bursting into laughter. They paid extra for   
the tip anyway.   
  
*****************************************  
  
Maximillion Pegasus watched as his computer screen shut down, thanks to a virus sent by Seto   
Kaiba. Not that the virus had decoded any message, but because he knew about the virus before it   
happened. In fact, Pegasus knew everything predictable. He knew what he was going to eat, what he was   
going to wear, where he would be going in the afternoon, and even how late he would be for his dentist's   
appointment.   
  
And because he knew everything, it was impossible to escape what he knew.   
  
Reading the future of this thought, Pegasus sighed as he looked wistfully at the scant pictures on   
his wall. They were the large four by four posters, each picture neatly pinned to the wall, each one shining   
with a glossy covering.   
  
Pegasus examined one of the pictures, and realized with a heavy heart that the stain on the pictures   
that he had predicted was true. So, he cleaned the stain, and then realized that cleaning it would make no   
difference. Thus, he stopped cleaning it.   
  
He was about to do something else when he realized that anything he did would be futile and   
ignored, and any point he tried to get across would be twisted and corrupted. He also realized that his image   
would be corrupted no matter what, because people would always have opinions just as people would   
always be biased. Having arrived at that conclusion, Pegasus sat down on the bed and began sobbing.   
  
Correction: Pegasus sat down on the bed with his Yuugi and Kaiba plushies and began sobbing.   
  
*****************************************  
  
Mai decided to wear her new shirt today. No, not the lacy skimpy one – an EVEN MORE   
skimpier and lacy one. It was a tank-top, revealing a good portion of her boson bosom and accentuating   
every single of her curves with a bit of tied lace and fabric. Deciding that she was going to wear this shirt   
no matter what, Mai hurriedly rushed out of the house.   
  
Upon arriving at her favourite cafe, everyone gawked at her, and there were more than several   
pairs of eyes staring at that new shirt of hers. Mai glared at the gawkers.   
  
"What?" The blond-haired teenager crossed her arms. "Is my new look too good for you?"  
  
Rex, who was sitting just a few booths away, LOVED the shirt, but upon seeing Weevil's snigger,   
hid his admiration with contempt. "That's gross! Put a shirt on!" He screamed from a few booths away,   
even though his heart sang out for this new shirt.   
  
Mai glared at the dinosaur duelist. "What do you know about shirts?" She huffed, voice indignant.   
Her breasts also jiggled a bit as she crossed her arms furiously.   
  
Poor Rex was fighting every strain of self-control he had in his body not to faint from pleasure. He   
was in HEAVEN, and wanted to be as close to Mai as possible. However, he saw the sneer on Mako's face,   
and the added whispers of contempt from others. "Get out of here! There's kids in this café!" He screamed   
at the top of his lungs, feeling slightly emboldened from the cheers and hoots aroused from his own   
comment.   
  
With a last angry huff, Mai slammed the door of her favourite café shut, stomping her leather   
boots heavily as she left.   
  
Rex watched as everyone else heaved a sigh of relief, and began talking about Mai's 'revealing'   
clothing style.   
  
"Was that gross of what?" Weevil prodded the dinosaur duelist, the sneer still evident on his face.   
  
"Man. I simply did not need to see that!" Rex added, nodding his head furiously. He hoped that   
Mai would wear that shirt again tomorrow.   
  
********************************************  
  
Yuugi bowed his head low, eyes downcast. Momentarily, he glanced at Jounochi, before again   
hastily averting his eyes downwards. "J-jounochi…" He began, fumbling to find the right words.   
  
Jounochi looked quizzically at the younger boy. "What's up, Yug? You've been acting all strange   
these days."  
  
Yuugi bit his lip. Oh well – it was now or never. "Jounochi. I-I love you…"  
  
There was a gigantic pause as Jounochi took in the full meaning of these words. His eyes widened,   
the blond hair seeming to almost droop in his face as he realized the full impact of these words. Still   
stunned, he opened his mouth to speak, although nothing came out but pained gasps.  
  
"Yuugi." Jounochi began, taking a gentle hand to lift the small boy's chin, forcing Yuugi to stare   
straight into his eyes. "Don't be scared."  
  
"I'm not." Yami-Yuugi replied, staring back at Jounochi full in the eyes. And then, he gave the   
blonde-haired boy a gigantic wet kiss, pushing it hard for the effort.   
  
Finally, Yami-Yuugi pulled out of the kiss, grinning like an idiot. "How was that?"  
  
Jounochi stared at Yami-Yuugi. And then, at the wall behind Yami-Yuugi. He blinked. "That   
wasn't on the script!" He finally commented, eyes boggling.  
  
"Of course not." Yami-Yuugi wiped his lips with a napkin. "Yuugi and I talked it over, and we   
wanted to add this last part for the effect. Of course, Yuugi couldn't kiss you otherwise he would be losing   
his innocence."  
  
"And _I'm_ not innocent?" Jounochi retorted, licking his lips to cherish the taste of the kiss.  
  
Yami-Yuugi shrugged before returning back into his Soul Room. "Hey. Don't blame me – I'm   
only the actor here!"  
  
Jounochi sighed. And re-checked the script on the wall. "What the hell is our documentary about   
anyway? Wasn't it on homosexuality?"  
  
Yuugi sighed. "It was. I thought that adding a movie in for it would make it more effective, but I   
didn't know that it would be like _that_.   
  
"Oh, it's okay." Jounochi dismissed the entire ordeal with a wave of his hand. "Hey. Who said we   
can't have any fun while we're working?"  
  
"Umm…" Yuugi began. "I don't think my Yami likes you in that way – nothing personal I hope."  
  
Jounochi snorted. "Can a 3000 year old spirit even _feel_ emotions? I wasn't referring to that! I   
was talking about-"  
  
Both boys paused before simultaneously taking out their Duel Monsters cards.   
  
"I choose Harpie's Lady!"  
  
"Well, I play my Magician of Faith in defense mode!"  
  
*************************************************  
  
Meanwhile, someone read this story and decided that the best conclusion for this fanfic was a   
biased comment.   
  
***********************************************  
  
  
End notes:   
  
MAN! I RECORDED X-MEN INSTEAD OF YU-GI-OH!!!!!   
  
Sorry… I just had to get that out of my system… 


End file.
